Mao Línglán
Mao Línglán - nastoletnia pandołaczka wielka pochodząca z Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej. Jest dziewczyną o poglądach ściśle tradycjonalistycznych, oddana swojej ojczyźnie i jej kulturze i zwyczajach. Zwykle miła i serdeczna, jednak przy swoim obiekcie zainteresowań potrafi być wredna i nieprzyjemna. Osobowość Dziewczyna jest ścisłą tradycjonalistką. Nie zgadza się z większością nowinek, również technicznych, dlatego nie posiada telefonu ani laptopa. Jednak, mimo to, jest bardzo zaradna. Potrafi wyszukać to, czego chce w książkach. Żyje faktami, nie ma czasu na marzenia, jednak ciężko pracuje, by jej cel o otworzeniu restauracji stał się prawdą. Mao kocha planować i nienawidzi, gdy coś idzie nie po jej myśli. Dziewczyna bardzo praktyczna, zawsze ma jakiś plan B, gdy poprzedni zawiedzie. Uwielbia dzielić się z innymi swoimi przepisami, z których jest bardzo dumna, ma nadzieję, że większość potworów pokocha jej kuchnię. Wygląd Pandołaczka jest dobrze zbudowaną, młodą dziewczyną. Posiada czarne, falowane włosy i oczy w tym samym kolorze. Jej sierść jest czarno-biała o umaszczeniu typowym dla pandy. Jej twarz ma typowe dla pochodzenia rysy a oczy azjatycką aparycję. Dziewczyna swoje włosy najczęściej wiąże w luźny warkocz zaś w jej strojach pojawia się kolor czerwony. Relacje Rodzina Mao kocha swoją rodzinę, a najbardziej swojego ojca. Już od małego dziecka została nauczona dojrzałości i odpowiedzialności za własne czyny, za co jest bardzo wdzięczna swoim rodzicom. 'Przyjaciele' W Straszyceum Mao zaprzyjaźniła się z Izumi Chang - Hino oraz Meiling Lang. 'Znajomi' Panda ma całkiem dobre relacje z innymi, nie stara się za bardzo wyróżniać, przez co nie ma za dużego grona znajomych. Miłość Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Straszyceum Mao szukał odpowiedzialnego i dobrze zarabiającego chłopaka o chińskim pochodzeniu, nie bawiła się w przelotne romanse. Z czasem odkryła że zaczyna czuć coś do swojej przyjaciółki, Izumi. Jest szczerze zdezorientowana i nie wie co ma zrobić z tym faktem, tym bardziej że nigdy nie była w takiej sytuacji i jest przekonana o tym że wyjawienie Izumi swoich uczuć przekreśliłoby nie tylko ich przyjaźń ale i nienaganną opinię o Mao w oczach jej rodziców, dziadków i innych członków rodziny. Dusi więc w sobie wszystko chociaż doskonale to ukrywa. 'Historie relacji' Z Meiling Lang Línglán świetnie dogaduje się z kotołaczką, mają wspólne zainteresowania i pochodzenie, co bardzo odpowiada pandołaczce. Mei jest również członkiem klubu ogrodniczego, który prowadzi Mao. Zdolności *'Ciepłe futro - '''jako panda dziewczyna posiada grube futro, które chroni ją przed zimnem. *'Zwinność - panda potrafi zwinnie i szybko poruszać się po drzewach. Zainteresowania '''Gotowanie Panda kocha gotować i tworzyć swoje własne przepisy. Robi jedynie potrawy wegetariańskie i bierze przyprawy oraz składniki ze swojego ogrodu obok jej domu. Ogrodnictwo Dziewczyna uwielbia dbać o swój ogród i o warzywa, które w nim rosną. Stara się nie używać warzyw zakupionych w sklepie, ponieważ nie ufa ich świeżości. Jest również kapitanem klubu ogrodniczego w szkole. Mitologia i kultura Chin Jako mieszkanka Chin, Mao jest bardzo dumna ze swojego pochodzenia i zgłębia wiedzę na temat dawnych wierzeń i zwyczajów Chin. Kocha słuchać legend oraz historii tego kraju, jak i czytać o lokalnych potworach. Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Posiada naturalnie falowane, długie czarne włosy. * Nie używa makijażu, przez co prawie nie widać jej rzęs. *Umaszczeniu typowym dla pandy. Ciekawostki *Została podarowana przez MeowWoofOink. Meow jest autorką ID jak i tekstu na stronie. * Jej typem osobowości jest ESTJ-A - "Wykonawca". * Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką spoza szkoły jest dziewczyna z czerwonymi włosami. * Jej aktorką głosową mogłaby być Ning Jing. *Urodziny obchodzi 10 Listopada. Drop Dead Diary * Ksywki 'Lin, Ma. * '''Ulubione powiedzonko "'Na pędy bambusa!" * 'Nie rusza się bez '''Upiętych wysoko włosów. * '''Najbardziej lubi '''Pracować w ogródku i w kuchni. * '''A najmniej '''Nowinek technicznych. * '''Sekrety jej pokoju 'Ściany w jej pokoju są zrobione z bambusa. Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|160pxChiny – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, obejmujące historyczne Chiny (bez Tajwanu) oraz Tybet i inne ziemie w Azji Środkowej zamieszkane w sumie przez 56 grup etnicznych. Chiny to najludniejsze państwo świata o populacji przekraczającej 1,3 mld osób, co stanowi 19,1% populacji światowej. Pod względem powierzchni jest 3. na świecie, a pod względem wielkości gospodarki 2. (zarówno pod względem PKB nominalnego, jak i PKB realnego) po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Klasyczny potwór Panda wielka, niedźwiedź bambusowy (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) – gatunek drapieżnego ssaka z rodziny niedźwiedziowatych (Ursidae). Panda wielka zamieszkuje lasy bambusowe na wysokości 1200–4100 m n.p.m. (zimą schodzi do 800 m n.p.m.). Jej przynależność do drapieżnych nie ulega wątpliwości, jednak w rzeczywistości odżywia się pędami roślin (głównie bambusa), nie gardzi też rybami i małymi gryzoniami. Zaliczenie pandy do zwierząt drapieżnych spowodowane jest budową jej układu pokarmowego. Jest on zbudowany jak u zwierząt spożywających pokarm mięsny. Z tego powodu panda musi jeść bardzo dużo, nawet do 40 kg dziennie. Spowodowane jest to tym, że panda trawi tylko 25% spożytego pokarmu (gdy na przykład krowy trawią 80% spożytego pokarmu). Przez długi czas była zaliczana do rodziny szopowatych jako odległy krewny pandy małej, jednak badania genetyczne wykazały, że panda wielka jest spokrewniona z niedźwiedziami, od których oddzieliła się we wczesnym rozwoju rodziny niedźwiedziowatych. Jej najbliższym krewnym jest niedźwiedź andyjski. Galeria Mao by Rochi.jpg Happy Birthday Meow by Rochi.jpg Mao basic szkic.jpg Mao skullette.jpg Chibi Mao & Izumi.jpg Serie Mei, Mao & Huang LNY.jpg|Lunar new year Od innych Mao by meowwoofoink-dcg5bqi.png|Od Barriora <3|link=https://www.deviantart.com/barrior/ OdAmi.jpg|Od Ami <3 MaoProjekt.png|Od Listka <3 Mao.png|Basic od Meow MaoSimsyTwarz.png|Twarz Mao od Listka <3 MaoSimsy.png|Stroje Mao od Listka <3 cute_fullbody_commission_for_meowwoofoink__1_2__by_aestheticknife-dcolzbc.png|od AestheticKnife|link=https://www.deviantart.com/aestheticknife Meta timeline *'2018' - Meow tworzy Mao. *'10.11.18' - Mao trafia do Rochi. Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Chiny Kategoria:Niedźwiedziołaki Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija